Book 1: The Adventures of Silverstep
by allycattie
Summary: Silverstep, Once deputy and one of the most heroic cats in the forest and her mate tell the story of their lives from kits to elders, " SilverKit will now become Silverpaw her mentor will be Blueshade..." PLZ READ AND REVIEW I WILL UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY HOPEFULLY.!


**(I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS ERIN HUNTER DOES ) Plz review it'd help me a lot seriously and i need warrior names kits, and every thing ENJOY! Warning lot of spelling errors... OH SORRY ITS SO SHORT THEY'LL GET LONGER AND BETTER**

" Listen up kits and settle down, cause me and ol' Thrushclaw have a story!" silverstep meowed. instantly all three kits sat and stayed quiet. " Is it a good one! Because Springwillow just talks about hunting!" Mewed one of the kits. Thrushclaw gently sat up and said " Well Krestelkit this story will involve hunting but not all of it!" Krestelkit and her brother nettlekit looked at each other with surprise. Silverstep sat up fast. " Shush! And listen." immediately all the kits went quiet and listened...

( Back when Thrushclaw and Silverstep were kits)  
( Based off in the forest NOT the Lake.)

Three kits were wrestling and playing in the clearing outside the nursury in Thunderclan Silverkit, Marshkit and Riverkit were being freindly because they should they were littermates after all. Silverkit pounced on Riverkit, while Riverkit was holding on to Marshkits leg. The kits were almost six moons old now so they're ceromony was tommorow. Silver kit stopped and groomed herself and went back in the nursury. Brindleface and Frostleaf were gossiping about warriors from other clans. Silverkit ignored them and went to sleep. The next morning she was woken up bye her brother and sisters speeding out of the nursury and into the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath high rock for a clan meeting." Clearstar yowled. Silverkit ran out of the nursury and into the clearing where her borther Marshkit and her sister Riverkit were. _obviously their exited i wonder who my mentor will be?_ thought Silverkit.

" It is one of my favorite things to do as a leader. Three kits will now become apprenticed!" Clearstar meowed with that Silverkit got anxious of the thought of being an apprentice. As her thoughts led her away Clearstar went on, " Now Marshkit come up And earn your name." Marshkit scrambled to his paws and raced up to high rock. " untill you have earned your warrior name you will noe become Marshpaw, your mentor will be Dawnstep." Clearstar mewed. Marshpaw went to Clearstar and licked his shoulder, and raced up to his new mentor and stood with her. Clearstar continued, " Silverkit..." Silverkit jumped at her name being called and went up. " Untill you have earned your warrior name you will now become Silverpaw, your mentor will be Blueshade." _yes. She_ thought _, a strong warrior..._ Silverpaw went up to Clearstar and nuzzled his muzzle and ran over to Blueshade. She and Blueshade exchanged glances and stood where Marshpaw and his mentor were. " And finally Riverkit. it was your wish to the new medicine cat apprentice so you will travel in half moon to become a full apprentice. The meeting is over!"

Clearstar meowed and jumped off high rock and into her den. All the cats cheered Silverpaw and her littermates new names. "SILVERPAW, MARSHPAW, RIVERPAW!" and then the cats scattered back to what they were doing. " So we'll star traing tommorow." Blueshade meowed. Silverpaw was disappointed because Marshpaw was able to go. " B-but Marshpaw is going," Silverpaw mewed. Blueshade shot her a glare and a fick of her tail to not question her, so Silverpaw said nothing more. She left and went to the freash-kill pile, there she got a chaffinch and headded to the apprentices den there she she went in it was compfy and warm she settled into her nest and fell asleep. Silverpaw was in the camp but looked taller. _Is that me?_ She thought confused. Another cat walked up to her and said, " Good morning Silverstar!". Silverpaw looked at the tom _. Is this a dream i'm leader!_ Silverpaw stared ash she looked at them talking and before they left she woke up.

" Get up were going to go over and learn the territory." Blueshade meowed. Instantly she got up and they left camp _. Its so big! And the forest is so green._ Thought Silverpaw She raced up to her mentor and said where they were going to... _Owl tree_ They stopped at the tree with a big hole in it. Blueshadowlooked at her apprentice and said " Do you know why you can catch prey when theres an owl around?" Silverpaw thought for a moment and meowed, "Is it because when you follow it you'll find prey?" She asked puzzled, not sure weather she was right or not. Blueshade bightened and smiled. They continued untill it was dusk. "Ok Silverpaw that will be all of today. And tommorow i will teach you how to hunt diffrent animals." Blueshade dismissed her. Silverpaw was exited to be learning to hunt. She grabbed a tiny mouse and went to sleep...

 **...**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLZ REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS BYE!**


End file.
